Quelques Secondes Ephémères
by Blues Eyes
Summary: Le soir de Noël. Le bruit, la fatigue, tout l'envahit. Mais la voix de ce chanteur, l'extirpe de son cauchemar et l'emmène dans ses rêves... Mais qui est-il... Ou plutôt, qu'est-il vraiment ? [RintoxLenka] [First Story :) ]
1. Prologue

Je resserre mon manteau autour de mon coup avec ma main libre. Cela fait plus de deux heures que je parcours les rues de la capitale à la recherche d'un cadeau de Noël pour chaques membres Vocaloid, avec Miku qui me traîne derrière elle. On en a vu passé des magasins… Je ne sens plus mes pieds, et je suis prête à m'effondrer au sol. Puis Miku regarde sa montre.

22H24…

-Il est déjà si tard ?! s'écria-t-elle. On a encore rien trouvé ! Elle secoue sa montre, comme si cela pouvait lui faire remonter le temps. Elle lâche ma main et se précipite sur le premier magasin qu'elle vue.

Bien sûr, elle me laisse planter au milieu de la foule.

Je soupir d'exaspération, mais je l'attends tout de même, les paupières lourdes et les jambes flageolantes. Je me laisse envahir par le brouhaha des discussions, par la lumière de la ville, par le gel de l'hiver…Lorsque que j'entrevois, à travers la foule monstrueuse un chanteur de rue.

Et il chante monstrueusement bien, de ce que je pouvais entendre.

Il tient une guitare qui parait vieille, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il a des cheveux blonds, tirant sur le orange. Il porte une ou deux barrettes. Je sors mon téléphone portable d'un geste mécanique, démarrant la fonction enregistrer. Je pense que l'on ne l'entendra pas, mais ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer. Sa voix est fabuleuse, et la chanson qu'il interprète rends tout ce bruit autour de moi inaudible. J'ai une minute d'enregistrement Miku me tire par le bras, revenue de ses achats avec plein de petites boîtes. Je ferme mon portable, regardant à nouveau le chanteur.

Mais il a disparu.

* * *

><p><em>Ma première histoire, que j'ai écrite il y a... fuuh! 2 ans ? Enfin, i et je l'ai reprise et terminé plus tard... Bref. UN ENORME MERCI A Ynay's QUI M'A MONTRE COMMENT POSTE UNE HISTOIRE SUR FF, JE TE SERAIS REDEVABLE A JAMAIS Et passé lire son OS "Voca'Book", c'est génial =') J'ai rit à en avoir mal au ventre XD<em>

_Sinon l'histoire est déjà toute écrite, et déjà posté sur wattpad sous le pseudo "CasirisiaNight" =3 Mais FF est plus approprié donc vala vala ^^_

_Merci de lire, j'espère que le prologue vous aura plus et... Bonne Lecture des prochains chapitres! 3 3_


	2. Chapter 1

Allongée sur mon lit, tenant mon portable au-dessus de ma tête, je me repasse encore l'enregistrement fait il y a six mois. On entend à peine la voix. Mais on l'entend tout de même. Avec le temps, j'ai finis par reconnaître « Regret Message » de Rinto. Malheureusement, le chanteur est dans le coma depuis sept mois exactement, après un crash de son avion. Mais la presse a finis par abandonner le suivi de son rétablissement au bout de quelques semaines, préférant l'oublier. Depuis, on est plus que quelques milliers de fan à aller dans de faux concerts, où l'on diffuse la vidéo d'un des concerts de Rinto dans une grande salle. Souvent, c'est dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, qui a un immense salon, ou un immense jardin près à accueillir une centaine de personnes. J'en fais partie. J'ai même organisé un concert une fois. Nous n'étions que dix, mais on s'est échangée plein de photos. D'ailleurs, nous étions toutes des filles, alors on a toutes eut le numéro de téléphone des autres. Nous sommes restées en contact. Je me relève sur mon lit, l'enregistrement terminé. J'observe ma couette imprimée orange, ma table de nuit marron surmontée d'une lampe blanche, avec plein de motif gravé dedans. Je regarde surtout le réveil, indiquant l'heure. L'écran de mon portable est rayé pile dessus.

Il est minuit.

Ça explique pourquoi mes paupières tombent tout seul et pourquoi il fait aussi sombre. Au moins, je suis déjà en pyjama. Je me lève, ouvre grand la fenêtre pour faire un courant d'air.

Et je l'entends.

Cette voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre toutes.

La voix de Rinto.

* * *

><p>[POV  PDV Rinto]

J'erre une nouvelle fois dans les rues. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Personne ne me voit. Et c'est comme ça depuis sept, long, très long mois.

Je tiens entre mes mains gelées, ma guitare. Je ne sais pas où m'asseoir. Je ne tiens presque plus sur mes jambes, mais je trouve un rebord sur un mur, ou je m'affale sans plus réfléchir. Je positionne ma guitare, je fais plusieurs petites notes, et comme personne ne peux m'entendre, je me mets à chanter haut et fort. Je ne sais pas comment s'appelle la chanson, je la connais, c'est tout. Les paroles et les accords me viennent touts seuls, comme une lancinante habitude. J'entends un chat miauler, et une porte qui s'ouvre. Je n'y fais pas attention. De toute façon, je suis invisible alors…

-Rinto!

* * *

><p>[POV  PDV Lenka]

Sur le coup, je le vois, assis sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, alors qu'il fait très froid dehors. La seule réaction que j'ai est absolument irrationnelle.

Je l'appelle, évidemment.

-Rinto!

Il tressaute, regarde vers moi, écarquille les yeux de peur et se lève. Mais il ne bouge pas. Peut-être qu'il ne croit pas ce qu'il voit. On dirait qu'il est drogué. Je ferme la fenêtre sans faire de bruit, ouvre la porte de ma chambre, la referme, descend les escaliers, passe le couloir et ouvre la porte menant à l'extérieur.

En chaussette, oui.

Il est toujours là, me regardant approcher. Il recule un peu, mais bute contre le mur. Je suis à deux mètres de lui, au moins. On se regarde, moi avec admiration, lui comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma ! Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas chez lui ? Il habite quand même à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'ici… Remarque, son avion s'est craché dans la région. D'ailleurs, Rinto est dans un hôpital à une heure de route de chez moi. Mais personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre, alors je ne suis jamais allé voir. Peut-être qu'il est sortie sans autorisation ? Après tout, il a seize ans… C'est normal, mais ce n'est pas son genre.

En tout cas, pas celui qu'il montre sur scène.

On dirait qu'il vient de fuir un asile de fou, avec son air perdu, ou qu'il n'a pas dormir depuis des siècles.

-Ca va ? Demandais-je.

-Tu peux me…voir ? Dit-il soudain. Je ne sais pas si je doit être hystérique parce qu'il m'a parlé, ou blasé parce qu'il m'a demandé si je pouvais le voir. Je choisis de prendre ça pour une blague. Je souris.

-Bien sûr que je peux vous voir. Vous n'êtes pas un fantôme ! M'exclamais-je. Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça drôle. Je vois ses yeux papillonner quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne s'effondre, inerte. Je pousse un juron.

Il a rechuté dans le coma.

Je ne sais pas bien quoi faire. Je pourrais appeler la police, pour qu'il l'embarque. Ou alors l'hôpital, pour qu'il le ramène. Où même appeler mes amis, pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

Et je choisis une option entre les trois.

Je le ramène chez moi.

Je sais pas comment je vais faire, mais qu'en je le prends, il fait poids plume. J'ai laissé la porte de la maison ouverte. Par contre pour la chambre… Je monte les escaliers, réussissant tout de même d'une main à ouvrir ma chambre. Je le dépose sur un mini canapé que j'ai à l'intérieur. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il aurait ce genre d'utilisation. Je descends, récupère la guitare laissée dans la rue, ferme tout, remonte dans ma chambre. Ferme à clé la porte et les fenêtres. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'échappe.

J'éteins ma lampe, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout ça est bien réel, avant de m'endormir sur mon lit sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 posté ! :3 J'espère que ça vous plaît<p>

PS : OUI, je suis complètement fan de la chanson "Regret Message" chanté par Rinto *-*

PS2 : Mon, rêve, c'est de porter un Rinto inconscient dans mes bras. Si vous le voyez, assommez-le et amenez-le moi. siouplait.


	3. Chapter 2

Je me réveille lentement, l'esprit à moitié dans la compote. Et ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir me revient soudain, et achève de me réveiller. Je me relève brusquement, regardant vers le canapé devant moi.

Il est toujours là.

Je soupire, me rallongeant. Heureusement que l'on est en vacance. Qu'est-ce que j'en aurais fais, sinon…Mais je me demande toujours, comment il c'est retrouvé ici…Et puis cette question...

Tu peux me voir ?

Il est drogué ou quoi ! Peut-être qu'il était bourré…Mais il est un peu jeune…Même pas majeur. Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop bu, sur le coup. Alala…Au final, je devrais peut-être appelé l'hôpital pour qu'il vienne le récupérer. J'ouvre mon portable.

S'il c'est enfuit, il risque de me détester…

Je ferme mon portable.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil. Il est huit heures du matin, et j'ai faim. Je regarde Rinto une dernière fois, pour être sûr qu'il est toujours évanouit, puis me dirige vers mon bureau. Je prends un chouchou, me fait une queue de cheval devant mon miroir, prends de quoi m'habiller et sors. Je referme la porte à clé bien sûr…Je m'habille dans la salle de bain, puis descend en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Lin, dont la chambre est en dessous de l'escalier. Un peu comme Harry Potter, mais en plus grand. Beaucoup plus grand. Lorsque je suis dans la cuisine, j'attrape rapidement le pot de nuttella, de la brioche, je petit déjeune et je remonte dans ma chambre vitesse grand V, emportant un paquet de biscuit pour le chanteur, en faisant quand même attention à ne pas réveiller ma famille. J'ouvre ma chambre, je la ferme…

Et vois Rinto essayer de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

-Eyh ! lancais-je, pas trop fort. Il se retourne, mais trébuche sur mon bureau et tombe par terre. Quel pas doué. Il c'est prit le coin du bureau sur la tête. Je m'approche pour l'aider à se relever, mais il recule, effrayé.

-N'approche pas, espèce de dingue ! crie-t-il.

-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller mes parents ! Et puis de où tu me traites de dingue ?! Je réponds, un peu hors de moi. Je pose la boîte de biscuit par terre, à coté de moi.

-Tu m'as enfermé dans ta chambre ! Crie-t-il à nouveau.

Il a pas tord.

-Désolé ! Mais je vais pas te laisser repartir quand même ! T'es sensé être dans le coma. Et puis, toute tes fans vont de sauter dessus si tu sors ! J'ai haussé un peu la voix. Il fronce les sourcils au mot « fan ». Je le croyiez plus intelligent…

-Comment ça, fan ? J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, ok ? Laisse-moi juste partir… dit-il calmement en se relevant. Mais c'est pas vrai…Il est amnésique ou quoi ? Maintenant que j'y pense…C'était un gros crash. Et passé sept mois dans le coma, sa laisse pas indifférent. Oh non…S'il a perdue la mémoire, ça va pas aller. Mais jusqu'à quel point l'a-t-il perdue ?

En tout cas, il se rappelle de son nom. Et il délire sur le fait que personne ne le voit…

-Dit…Personne ne peut te voir ? Je demande. La conversation prend un tout autre ton. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, il a l'air de réfléchir.

-Laisse-moi partir, dit-il. Ce qu'il m'exaspère !

-Non ! Réponds-moi d'abord, je réplique d'un ton froid. Je devrais être plus gentille. Il est quand même sorti d'un coma de sept mois. Normalement…Long silence. Je le regarde fixement, alors que lui évite mon regard. Je sursaute lorsque l'on toque à ma porte.

-Lenka ! m'appelle Rin, dont je reconnais la voix étouffée par la porte, à qui tu parle ? Et pourquoi t'a fermé ta chambre à clé ! Je prends mon téléphone, faisant reculer Rinto d'un geste de la main. Je colle mon téléphone sur mon oreille, invente vite fais un mensonge et ouvre la porte. Je regarde fixement Rin, collant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Chuut, c'est un appelle important… murmurais-je, avant de refermer la porte doucement, et de parler dans le vide d'une fausse invitation chez une amie demain, à 10H00. Je referme mon portable, ré ouvre la porte après avoir vérifier que Rinto est toujours sous la table –le pauvre- et demande à Rin :

-Quoi ?

-Chuuut…Les gens dorment…murmure-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme moi, et de refermer la porte. Je lui tire la langue, alors que je l'entends pouffer derrière la porte. Je soupire, et referme la porte à clé. Rinto c'est relevé.

-Tu mens facilement, je trouve, dit-il après quelques secondes. Je lui lance un regard noir. S'il n'était pas aussi bizarre -et s'il n'étais pas Rinto-, je l'aurais déjà flanqué dehors.

-Tu préfères peut-être que je te pointe du doigt, en disant que je t'ai trouvé dans la rue ? je dis, pas trop fort. J'essaye d'utiliser l'hypothèse qu'il se serait échappé de l'hôpital, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Au contraire…

-Elle ne m'aurait pas vu.

-Tu veux bien arrêter avec ce délire ?!

-Je te dis qu'elle ne m'aurait pas vu. Personne ne peut me voir. Elle va te prendre pour une cinglée, dit-il, avec le plus de sérieux au monde.

-N'importe quoi, je marmonne. Pourtant, je n'appelle personne pour vérifier. D'abord, je vais les réveiller.

Ensuite, si c'est vrai, je ne veux pas être enfermé.

Je fais comme si je ne le croyiez pas. Pas question de céder à ces divagations bizarre.

-Et pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas te voir ?

-Je sais pas. Mais personne ne me remarque. J'ai beau hurler autant que je peux, personne ne me voit. Sauf toi…dit-il. J'ai un peu pitié de lui.

-D'accord. Si tu veux. Et tu veux faire quoi pour te…libérer de ta… « malédiction » ? je dis. J'ai décidé de le croire.

Un petit peu, hein.

-Je sais pas non plus. Je suppose qu'il faut juste que j'attende, répond-t-il, démoraliser. Je soupire. Donc ce qu'il compte faire, c'est ne rien faire ? Super…

-On va bien trouver quelque chose, je soupir, parce que je vais pas te garder chez moi toute ma vie…

_Aha, je relis mes chapitres avant de les poster, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été une kikoolol devant tant de fautes de syntaxes et d'ortho. Genre entre sa et ça. Et les répétions. Je meurs /die/._

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît, merci de lire 333_


	4. Chapter 3

Il est midi.

Et Rinto a disparu.

Je hais ce type.

J'étais juste partie pour mettre la table, à la demande de mes parents, et en revenant dans ma chambre, cet... idiot avait réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre en crochetant la serrure. Sûrement avec une de ses barrettes. J'étais sûr que ça ne marchait que dans les films, ces trucs-là ! J'étais descendue dans la rue presque en courant, mais évidemment, il était déjà loin.

Ce qu'il m'énerve !

Je rentre chez moi, dépitée. Ren, le frère de Lin, et donc mon demi-frère, m'interpelle, me demandant ce qu'il se passe pour que je sois aussi peu en forme. Je ne lui réponds pas, me contentant de grimper les escaliers d'un air lasse. J'allai ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, lorsque Rin m'appela.

-Lenka ? Tu n'étais pas invitée par une de tes amis ? me demande-t-elle. Je fronce les sourcils, avant de me rappeler le faux appel passé hier, pour cacher Rinto. Je souris

Je vais pouvoir mener mes recherches sans que personnes ne se posent de questions !

-Oh…oui ! répondis-je, mais elle à décaler de 30 minutes. Je vais me préparer, là, mentis-je. Je rentre dans ma chambre, puis pousse la porte avant de m'y adosser en grimaçant. J'ai beau plutôt bien mentir, faire ça à ma cousine ça me dérange un peu. Oui, nous sommes nombreux dans cette maison. Je refais ma coiffure devant le miroir. Une queue de cheval plutôt simple, avec des mèches de cheveux sur les cotés. J'ouvre la fenêtre, pour aérer et faire quelque chose parce que sinon, je crois que je vais devenir folle. Disons, que rencontrer son idole, à moitié amnésique, invisible aux yeux des gens, s'enfuyant dès que l'on à le dos tourné, ça stresse un peu. Enfin bon. Je vois dans le miroir le paquet de biscuit que j'ai laissé hier après-midi, dans ma chambre. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de le prendre.

Et je me mets à la poursuite du chanteur fantôme.

* * *

><p>[POVPDV Rinto]

Je marche dans les rues étouffantes de bruit et de gens, rasant les murs pour ne pas heurter quelqu'un. Un jour, je l'ai fais. Ça à déclencher une bagarre dans une ruelle, et le type a finis à l'hôpital. Depuis, je fais extrêmement attention à ne rien toucher. J'ai ma guitare en main, et elle aussi semble invisible.

Sauf pour Lenka.

Je sais comment elle s'appelle, parce que j'ai entendu une personne de sa famille l'appeler. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle peut me voir. Elle a peut-être des pouvoirs divins… Je divague [Nd : Vague !]. Mais cette fille est vachement bizarre. D'abord, elle m'enferme dans sa chambre. Je veux bien qu'elle soit curieuse, ou que je sois son idole –y paraît que je suis chanteur, d'après elle- mais je suis humain quand même ! Enfin…Presque. A moitié...Fantôme, je dirais.

Un fantôme amnésique.

Où que je pose mes yeux, rien ne me semble familier ou connus. Il n'y a que mon nom, et quelques chansons. Et encore, ce sont plutôt des souvenirs flous qui ne me rappellent rien de particuliers. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller maintenant. Peut-être que j'aurais dû rester avec Lenka. Elle a beau être plutôt étrange, elle me voit. Elle aurait même peut-être pu m'aider à retrouver mon « état normal ». Je bifurque dans une ruelle qui ne me semble pas trop sale, et m'assis sur le sol, à coté d'une flaque d'eau. Serrant ma guitare contre moi, les genoux repliés contre celle-ci et mes bras les entourant, je ferme les yeux et m'endors, pas déranger le moins du monde par les gens qui se mettent à courir...

* * *

><p>[POVPDV Lenka]

J'ai jusqu'à au moins dix-sept heures pour le retrouver.

C'est parti.

Je devrais le trouver dans un coin isolé, où il pourrais se reposer un peu, mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais pas un endroit trop paumé où malfamé. Il a beau être invisible aux yeux des autres, ce n'est pas très agréable. Je marche tranquillement dans les rues, observant chaque recoins, ruelles, et recoins de ruelles. Au bout d'une heure, avec aucun signe de Rinto, des jambes en feu et une migraine pas possible à cause de la chaleur, je m'assois sur le bord d'un des pots de fleurs géant du village. J'ai jamais su comment ça s'appelait vraiment, mais ça ressemble vraiment à d'immenses pots de fleurs, avec de toutes petites fleurs dedans…Mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol, alors je les balance dans le vide, laissant divaguer mes pensées.

Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Rinto.

J'ai faim.

Où pourrait-il être ?

Elle est jolie la robe dans la vitrine devant.

Il faut que je me concentre.

Je mange un des petits beurres que j'ai amené. Ils sont plutôt bons en faite. J'en prends un deuxième, ferme la boîte comme je peux et me lève, les jambes moins douloureuses. Je regarde dans une ruelle.

J'y vois enfin Rinto assis, endormie.

Et au même moment, un hurlement retentit.

Un immeuble derrière moi se met à flamber.

Je me mets à courir, rejoins Rinto, m'accroupis devant lui et pose la boîte que j'ai sur le sol. Je me mets à le secouer pour le réveiller, alors que la fumée commence à envahir la rue à coté de moi. Je secoue Rinto plus fort. Je ne suis pas inquiète que les gens me voient, ils doivent être occuper à fuir ! La fumée commence à envahir la ruelle, la sirène des pompiers retentit, je tousse un peu mais ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Je ne pas crier le nom de Rinto dans la rue comme ça. Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici. Et puis mince hein…

Désolé Rinto.

Je le gifle –pas trop fort quand même- et là enfin il se réveille.

-Eyh ! dit-il en se réveillant, qui…Lenka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Et puis pourquoi tu m'as giflé espèce de dingue ! Cri-il.

-Parce que, je réponds, le tirant par le bras. Il remarque enfin la fumée qui nous entoure. Je tousse encore, une quinte de toux me prends. Je pose ma manche sur ma bouche et essaye de respirer correctement. J'ai les yeux qui picotent, remplis de larmes. La fumée n'a pas l'air d'affecter Rinto. Ah ba oui, c'est un fantôme. Il ramasse la boîte par terre, et se laisse entraîner hors d'ici. On court loin du bâtiment en flamme. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, tellement il bas vite. On réussit à s'éloigner, Rinto m'obligeant à raser les murs pour ne pas heurter la foule de gens qui se précipitent dans la même direction que nous. Finalement, on se met loin d'eux, loin de la fumée et du feu. J'enlève ma manche de ma bouche, respire une grande goulée d'air pour me calmer. Je tremble de peur, et j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer. Je sais que c'est juste un incendie, mais je n'en avais jamais vu en vraie. Juste dans les série, et encore, ils sont contrôlés. Je relève les yeux pour regarder le chanteur en face. Il a l'air de s'inquiéter. J'ai bien envie de m'énerver contre lui, de lui dire que c'est n'importe quoi d'avoir bousillé le verrou de ma fenêtre, de s'endormir dans une ruelle paumée, de ne pas se réveiller alors que y'as un immeuble qui brûle à quelque mètres. Mais la seule chose que je réussis à articuler, c'est :

-Je rentre.

Je me retourne lentement, refoulant ma colère. Rinto m'attrape la manche.

-Ca va ? me demande-t-il. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Non ça ne va pas.

-Je rentre, dis-je à nouveau. Je l'entends soupirer d'exaspération. Il me suis jusqu'à chez moi. Dans le silence. Il est quinze heures lorsque je pousse la porte de ma maison, essayant de prendre un air enjoué. Personne ne me dit rien, et je suppose que l'incendie n'est pas encore passé à la télé. Je monte dans ma chambre, Rinto toujours sur mes talons. Je me demande ce qu'il attend. Je m'assis sur mon lit, le regarde. Il évite mon regard, triture les cordes de sa guitare.

-Tu veux bien m'aider ? demande-t-il alors que je me suis calmé. Je comprends qu'il veut parler de son état fantôme. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui se passe est irréel. Alors, rien ne me semble plus normal que de répondre :

-Ben oui.

* * *

><p>Si j'avais été Lenka, je l'aurais aidé depuis le début ce petit bout'chou, aha.<p>

J'ai jamais vu d'incendie en vraie, j'espère que ma description est assez réaliste :s (Dit celle qui a créer Rinto-fantôme-amnésique-vu-seulement-par-Lenka)

PS : Pour les p'tits beurres, j'en était fan avant. Maintenant je préfère les pains aux chocolats, omg oo *^*

PS2 : Est-ce vous voyiez Rinto et Lenka avec ce caractère ?


	5. Chapter 4

Il vit chez moi.

Si mes parents le voyaient, je crois qu'ils me tueraient.

Enfin bon, il est invisible, donc ça va.

Par contre, même si personne ne peut le voir, il a une consistance et une vie tout à fait normale. Il respire, mange, pense… Ça fait une semaine qu'il est chez moi, dans ma chambre, à rien faire à part chanter, dormir et manger. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne sais pas comment le faire redevenir normal. Je suis même aller voir sur Internet « Comment faire revenir un corps invisible visible ». Je suis tombé sur plein de site de magie noir ou blanche, de sorcière et d'antidote louche, mais rien de bien concluant. Et les deux seules trucs a peu près intelligent que j'ai trouvé, ce serais de retrouver le vraie corps de Rinto. Ça, pas de problème, je sais où se trouve sa chambre d'hôpital. Le deuxième, se serais d'attendre le jour ou l'âme c'est détaché du corps. Ici, le jour de l'Accident.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Je suis sortis de chez moi, Rinto me suivant comme mon ombre. On se dirige vers l'hôpital, espérant pouvoir entrer facilement dans sa chambre. Évidemment, non. Déjà, dès que je rentre dans le hall, on me regarde bizarrement. C'est vrai qu'une fille de 14 ans, qui a juste l'air exténuer alors qu'elle devrait être là pour voir quelqu'un de blesser, ça choque. Je remets une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière mon oreille, avant d'avancer pour voir la secrétaire.

C'est une jeune fille aux cheveux rose pâle, très très long, avec deux tresses. [NdA : IA je t'aime]

-Tu cherches ? Me demande-t-elle.

-La chambre de Rinto, s'il vous plait.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser y accéder, désolé.

-J'ai le droit de rentrer. J'ai un message de sa famille me donnant le droit de le voir, répliquais-je. Voilà. Je lance un coup d'oeil à Rinto. Tout va se jouer maintenant. La secrétaire ne paraît pas étonner...Peut-être que d'autre fille ont essayé de rentrer en utilisant la même manière que moi.

Mais moi, j'ai le vrai Rinto avec moi.

-Montre-là moi » Je fais semblant de chercher quelques secondes dans mon sac, avant de prendre la lettre. Je l'ai écrite, et Rinto à signer avec la signature de ses parents.

J'ai trouvé ça louche qu'il puisse reproduire leurs signatures, mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je tends la lettre à la secrétaire septique.

-Tu sais, y'en a beaucoup des fans dans ton genre qui ont écrit des lettres ou des choses comme ça pour voir Rinto...Mais alors là, allez jusqu'à mettre leurs signatures ! J'appelle les Gardes.

Oh, Mince. Je lance à présent un regard paniqué à Rinto.

-On sort Lenka ! Crie-t-il. Je hoche la tête. Parfait, tout le monde va me prendre pour une folle maintenant... Je me mets à courir avec de pousser la porte de l'hôpital et de fuir sans demander mon reste. Nous courons tout les deux dans les rues, priant à tout pris que personne ne soit derrière nous. Les autres personnes sur mon chemin me regarde consternées. Nous nous arrêtons enfin, essouflés. Aussitôt, nous nous retournons, mais nous sommes bien seuls. Aucun de nous deux ne parlent, parce que l'on sait que l'on dirait la même chose : On a eu chaud ! Nous reprenons notre souffle alors que je regarde ma montre. Notre plan n'a même pas tenu dix minutes.

-La lettre était pourtant bien...commence Rinto.

-C'est la secrétaire qui est horrible, je finis en grimaçant. Il sourit à ma remarque. [NdA : Tkt IA, je t'aime toujours]

-C'est quoi le prochain plan ? Demande-t-il ensuite. Le prochain plan...

-Et bien d'abord, faut attendre que la secrétaire change. Ensuite, on se pointe et on regarde tout les étages pour trouver ta chambre.

-Y'en a combien des étages ?

-Cinq. Deux bâtiments de cinq étages.

* * *

><p>OUI IA EST MA VOCALOID PREFERE. Avec SeeU. MAIS IA EST GENIAL O.O Et vous ? C'est qui vot' préféré ?<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Nous sommes de nouveau devant l'immense hopîtal.

-Tu t'occupes de fouiller le premier bâtiment, je fouille le deuxième, d'accord ? Dis-je une dernière fois. Il hoche la tête, et nous entrons à nouveau. La secrétaire a changé. Heureusement. Celle-ci est blonde, avec de longs cheveux ondulés. Elle me regarde entrer. Je lui souris, passant devant elle pour prendre un couloir au hasard. Je vois du coin de l'œil Rinto prendre le couloir inverse, me souhaitant bonne chance. Je me mets à avancer. J'ai peur que quelqu'un me voit me balader partout dans l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas invisible moi ! Je regarde derrière, devant. Personne. Je me penche devant une première porte. Elle est entrouverte.

Ce n'est pas Rinto. Enfin, le corps de Rinto. Le vraie.

C'est une jeune fille, endormie, les cheveux verts turquoise. Elle paraît calme.

Je change de porte. Elle est fermée. Il faut que je toque. Je respire un grand coup, je lève un point tremblant. Je frappe la porte, trois fois. Une dame vient m'ouvrir, en pleurs.

-Dé..désolé, je...me suis trompé de chambre...murmurais-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me répondit-elle. Elle referma la porte. Je reste planter là quelques secondes avant de m'avancer à une autre porte. Il n'y a toujours personne. La porte est encore entrouverte, et je peux voir que ce n'est pas Rinto. La prochaine porte et encore entrouverte, et ce n'est toujours pas lui. Toute les autres portes sont fermés. Il faut que je toque...Mais je m'en sens incapable. Je ne peux pas déranger autant de personne. J'abandonne. Désolé Rinto...Je fais demi-tour, reprends l'escalier pour descendre. Je souris à nouveau à la fille derrière son bureau, elle me sourit en retour.

-Lenka ! Dit-elle alors, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

* * *

><p>[POVPDV Rinto]

J'aimerais bien pouvoir ouvrir les portes. Après tout, personne ne pourrait me voir. Mais tout le monde va voir la poignée se baisser, et ça va semer la panique dans l'hôpital. Je me penche devant une porte. J'entends des rires. Je crois que quelqu'un n'a pas un cas très grave...Je fais la même chose pour une dizaine de porte, et je ne sais même pas ce que je dois entendre. Mes recherches ne mènent à rien.

Espérons que ça va mieux du coté de Lenka...

* * *

><p>[POVPDV Lenka]

Je me retourne. Comment elle connaît mon nom ?! Elle se lève pour venir vers moi. Je vois ses divers bracelets, ses cheveux qui lui atteignent le bas du dos...

-SeeU ! » M'écriais-je. [NdA : SeeU je t'aime] Voilà ! C'est une fille de deux ans de plus que moi que j'ai rencontré à un concert de Rinto, un peu après qu'il ait sombrer dans le coma. Elle est vraiment très sympas bien qu'un peu bizarre sur les bords, que ce soit dans son style vestimentaire ou dans la façon de parler au gens. En faite, au concert, elle m'a aborder en me disant :

« T'as l'air sympas toi ! Tu veux mon numéro ? Tu me passera le tien ! »

-Je croyais ne jamais te revoir ! Me dit-elle en me fixant.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande-t-elle ensuite. Ne me dis pas que tu viens voir quelqu'un !...

-Non non..., lui dis-je. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je cherche Rinto...

-Tu viens voir Rinto ? Je connais le numéro de sa chambre...chuchote-t-elle soudain en me faisant un clin d'oeil d'un air complice. Je relève la tête, elle se mets à rire. « J'en étais sur ! Sa chambre est la trois cents cinquante septième. Je te laisse, Bonne Chance ! Elle me fait un nouveau clin d'oeil avant de se rassoir derrière son bureau, laissant ses bracelets cliqueter. Pour ma part, je prends le couloir où est indiqué « 300 jusqu'à 600 », là où se passent les recherches de Rinto.  
>Celui-ci est au bout du couloir, adossé à une porte. Je ne peux pas l'appeler, mais il tourne la tête vers moi. Je le rejoins, un sourire au lèvre.<p>

-Ta chambre est la trois cent cinquante septième. Il faut monter un étage, lui dis-je. Une infirmière passe, me regardant bizarrement.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu arrête de me parler dans les endroits publics ! Réplique Rinto. Je lui tire la langue, réaction que je sais très enfantine à mon age, et nous nous dirigeons tout les deux vers l'escalier.

-Attends, je veux prendre l'ascenseur, me dit-il alors, bifurquant à droite.

-T'as peur des escaliers ?

-Non, je dois te parler, m'annonce-t-il de but en blanc. J'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Nous entrons, et je fixe Rinto.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais quand je verrais mon corps ? Je ne pense pas que je vais le réintégrer comme ça...dit-il alors, inquiet.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Lenka...soupire-t-il. Je soupire à mon tour.

-Le pire, c'est si tout ce qu'on vient de faire ne marche pas. T'imagine si en faite on doit vraiment attendre le jour de ton accident ? Dis-je en rigolant. Malgré tout, mes paroles étaient quand même très inquiétante. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle soit fausse. Mais garder Rinto chez moi encore cinq mois me rendrais folle. Les portes s'ouvrent, et je fixe toute les porte une à une pour trouver la trois cent cinquante septième.

La voilà.

-Prêt ? Demandais-je sans même attendre de réponse. J'ouvre la porte

Il est là.

* * *

><p>Je vois pas OU EST LE PROBLEME de garder Rinto 1 an dans sa chambre XD *petit message inutile*<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

-Alors, je fais quoi ? Demande-t-il en fixant son corps. Je le sens trembler un peu. Je crois même que moi je tremble. Nous sommes enfin arriver, mais nous ne savons pas quoi faire.

-Et bien...Approche-t-en. Essaye de voir si tu passe au travers. Il s'exécute, posant sa main sur...la sienne. Mais rien ne se passe. Il se retire vite fait, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

-Ca va ?

-Oui oui...murmure-t-il. Il fixe son corps, comme s'il n'était pas le sien. Je le regarde faire, le voyant hésiter à avancer encore une fois. Comment le faire redevenir normal ? Maintenant que l'on a son corps, que faire ?

-Que faites-vous là ! S'écris soudain une voix. Nous nous retournons vers la porte en même temps. C'est une infirmière qui as du la voir ouverte !

-Je...Venais euh...Voir Rinto...dis-je en souriant. Je dois me barrer vite fais ! Maintenant, là tout de suite ! Mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi...Je me tourne vers Rinto. Celui-ci à l'air de réfléchir. Je le vois avancer. Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne le voit. Il est tout prêt, et sous mes yeux horrifier il...La pousse ! L'infirmière crie avant de se rattraper sur le mur.

-Rammène-toi ! Me crie Rinto à son tour. Je regarde la fille, et je me mets à courir en traitant Rinto de tout les noms d'oiseaux dans ma tête. Il ne manquerait plus qu'en plus de courir comme une dingue dans un hopîtal, je me mette à parler seule ! Je descends les deux escaliers quatre à quatre avec tout les gens qui m'observe sur mon passage. Je hais littéralement ça. Je pousse enfin la porte, passant comme un coup de vent devant une SeeU médusée. Personne ne me poursuis cette fois-ci. Ma maison n'est pas loin, je connais le chemin par cœur. C'est avec soulagement que je la rejoins. Je me calme un peu, soufflant. Rinto arrive peu après, avant de s'assoir sur le trottoir.

-Je suis mort...souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-T'as...pas...d'endurance...dis-moi ! M'essouflais-je à mon tour. J'ai un point de coté, et ça me donne envie de vomir. J'arrache une quinte de toux qui me déchire mes poumons. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre. Il est quinze heures. Cela fais une heure que je suis chez une amie. C'est ce que j'ai dis à mes parents. Je me retourne vers Rinto, la respiration plus calme. Je l'aide à se relever, le tirant par la main. Je souris rapidement à une fille se trouvant sur l'autre trottoir. Elle se mets à courir. Soupirant, je fixe le chanteur.

-Ca n'a pas marcher, dis-je.

-Oui, répondis-t-il. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

-Hors de question ! Je m'écris du tac au tac.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as vie est devenu un enfer depuis que je suis là ?! C'est toi qui insiste pour m'aider depuis le début, tu sais ?! Crie-t-il à son tour.

-Mais non ! Enfin...J'aurais préféré que...que...Je n'arrive plus à prononcer un mot sous le regard noir que me lance Rinto. Il me déteste depuis le début ?

-Bon ! Et bien, c'est réglé ! Je pars, annonce-t-il avant de marcher droit devant lui.

-Rinto ! M'épounnais-je dérrière lui. Mais il ne se retourne pas. Je le suis, mais, alors que je lui attrape la manche, il se retourne violemment, manquant de me giflé. Je l'évite de justesse, reculant.

-Ne me suis pas !

-Ta guitare ?! m'écriais-je alors. Je suis sûr qu'il va venir la chercher. Il hésite quelques secondes. Il arrête de marcher, alors que j'étire un sourire, victorieuse. Il se tourne vers moi, visiblement exaspéré.

-Tu me le payera !

Oh wi donnez moi la guitare de Rinto que je puisse l'appâter :3


	8. Chapter 7

-Je peux dormir dans le lit pour une fois ? Demande une nouvelle fois Rinto en faisant des yeux de chiens mouillés.

-J'ai dis NON ! Répondis-je pour la millième fois en bloquant l'accès à mon lit.

-Allez ! Ca va faire quatre mois que je dors dans le canapé ! Gémis-t-il.

-Et bien ce ne sont quelques nuit en plus qui vont te tuer alors ! Je réplique. On se fixe d'un regard noir pendant quelques secondes, avant d'exploser de rire.

-Allez ! Une fois ! Insiste Rinto après s'être calmé. Je soupire.

- Une fois, d'accord ? Dis-je enfin. Le chanteur souris. On dirait que c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie !

- Merciiiii ! Il se jette littéralement sur moi.

-Lâche-moi ! Crié-je en me débattant. Il se relève. On se fixe une nouvelle fois. On adore se fixer. Il soupire, va s'assoir sur mon canapé et prends l'air endormie. Trop mignon. Je reprends un air sérieux, et puis...Je choisis mes mots. Pour prononcer une phrase qui va avoir beaucoup d'importance pour moi.

-Dit...Tu pourrais juste...chanter une dernière fois pour que je puisse t'enregistrer...Dans l'hypothèse que...Ce... soir... tu...Enfin...Voilà, murmurais-je tout doucement. Juste assez pour qu'il l'entende.

-D'accord, réponds-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je prends mon portable, allumant la fonction enregistrer. Et lui, il attrape sa guitare. Je le mets devant la caméra.

-Dit que tu fais ça parce que tu le veux bien. Se serait bête que quelqu'un voit la vidéo et pense que je t'ai enfermé chez moi. » Il rigole un peu, mime deux accords avec sa guitare et se mets à chanter. Il chante...Regret Message. Je réprime quelques larmes. Ce soir...Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer.

Ce soir, Rinto sera dans le coma depuis un an.

Nous avons tout les deux peur. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a demandé si ce soir il pourrait dormir dans mon lit. Espérait-il qu'il ne se passe rien ? Que tout reste comme il est ? Nous deux. Mais...Peut-être que ce soir, il va réintégrer son corps. Peut-être qu'il ne va rien se passer. Peut-être qu'il va mourir. Je l'écoute finir sa chanson, tremblante. Le silence revient, j'éteins mon téléphone.

Tout est finis.

-Lenka...Ca va ? Chuchote-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Au final, il me prends dans ses bras alors que je me mets à pleurer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! M'écriais-je.

-Je ne peux pas...mourir, me répond-t-il. Comment fait-il pour rester aussi calme ?! Je le déteste ! Et il est hors de question qu'il me laisse ! Je regarde ma montre par dessus son épaule. Quinze heures. Je voudrais que le temps ralentisse...Mais je veux aussi voir ce qu'il va lui arriver. Quelques minutes s'écoulent

-Tu veux prendre l'air ? Me demande-t-il.

-Je veux que tu reste, répondis-je du tac au tac. Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras, comme s'il allait disparaître. Mais l'avion s'est craché à vingt-deux heures. « Et sortir, si tu veux, rajoutais-je en suite. Je lui souris. Il me souris.

C'est comme ça entre nous.

Je regarde encore ma montre avec anxiété. Plus que quelques minutes. Nous nous sommes assis à l'écart, moi accroché désespérément au bras de Rinto, lui tremblant légèrement. On a longuement flâner dans les rues, passant nos dernières heures ensemble mais nous disant toujours : ''Tout redeviendras normal demain ''. Rien ne changeras. J'ai réglé ma montre pile à l'heure. Chaque secondes qui passent et un clou qui s'enfoncent dans mon cœur, une torture. Je vais mourir. Le silence est troublé par divers cri de la foule.

Le pire. C'est Noël, ce soir. J'ai fuis la maison pour le rejoindre pour ses...Dernières heures.

Des larmes brulent mes yeux, mais je les empêche de couler. Je regarde à nouveau ma montre.

21h59m37s.

Ca y est, je pleure.

Rinto me regarde, joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.

21h59m43s.

Il s'approche de moi, je sens son souffle sur mon visage.

21h59m47s.

Il attends encore quelques secondes.

Mais ces secondes sont précieuses.

Elles brillent.

21h59m54s.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Tout ces secondes tombent en mille morceau.

Et tout doucement, je le sens s'effacer.

Tout doucement.

22h.

Je me mets à courir vers l'hôpital.

J'y suis enfin. J'ouvre les portes, grimpent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Chambre numéro trois cent cinquante-sept.

L'hôpital est en ébullition. Rinto à dû se réveiller.

Rinto...Rinto, Rinto, Rinto !

Les couloirs sont déjà plein de journaliste. De quelques fans aussi. Je bouscule tout le monde. Je vois, à travers la foule, la porte de sa chambre. La chambre de Rinto !...Il faut que je l'atteigne.

Sinon, je vais mourir.

J'y suis presque, on entends des hurlements. Ceux de Rinto.

Je suis devant la porte, et je le vois. Il se débat furieusement.

-Lâchez-moi ! Crie-t-il.

-Rinto ! Rin...mon crie s'évanouit soudainement alors que des médecins me tirent vers l'extérieur en me criant dessus. Les larmes coulent sur mon visages, alors que je murmure son nom. Je l'entends toujours crier, alors que les journalistes sont repoussés par les gardiens de la sécurité de l'hôpital.

Je ne peux pas entrer.

Il ne se souvient plus de moi.

Cette année que nous avons passé ensemble a...

Disparu.

Et je m'effondre sur le sol en pleurant.


	9. Chapter 8 - FIN

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre, après avoir eu le droit au sermon des parents comme quoi une jeune fille de quatorze ans ne devrait pas être seule dans les rues à cette heure.

Je n'_étais pas _seule.

Il est une heure du matin.

Je suis en pyjama, le portable ouvert sur l'enregistrement de Regret Message. Le nouveau. En boucle. Sa voix est devenue une drogue. Je ne suis même plus fan, je suis amoureuse.

Mais lui, il est Rinto. C'est tout.

Je me lève, je vais fermer la fenêtre de ma chambre parce qu'il fait trop froid pour une nuit de Noël. Nous, on le fêtera demain soir. Pour que toute notre famille soit réunis.

Je ferme en faisant le moins de bruit possible ma fenêtre.

Soudain, ma musique s'arrête, remplacer par le petit bruit pour me prévenir d'un SMS.

Qui m'en enverrais un à cette heure ?! Toutes mes amies fête Noël...

Je regarde le nom de l'envoyeur.

_Rinto._

J'écarquille les yeux. Je laisse tomber mon portable, avant de me baisser tout aussi rapidement pour le reprendre. Assise par terre, je lis son message. J'ai dû mal à me concentrer sur l'écriture toute petite, alors que je vois flou à cause de mes larmes, la fatigue et l'écriture toute petite n'arrange rien.

_Bonjour Lenka. Est-ce bien ça ?_

_J'ai apprit récemment que j'ai passé un an pile dans le coma, et que j'avais perdue la mémoire. J'essaye de retrouver tout mes amis et mes connaissances...Comme tu étais dans mon répertoire, je voudrais te connaître à nouveau ^^ Pouvons-nous nous voir Samedi à 15h au café Tessarel ? Il n'y auras pas beaucoup de monde, car il paraît que je suis connus..._

_En espérant que tu acceptes,_

_Rinto._

Je renvoie aussitôt un message.

_J'accepte._

_Lenka._

Je me mets à compter les secondes, jusqu'au moment où je pourrais le revoir.

Elles disparaissent unes à unes.

Bien trop lentement.

Mais ce ne sont que quelques secondes éphémères.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! La fin, aha! J'espère que ça aura plus :) 3 N'oubliez pas de commentez si vous avez aimé !<p>

PS : Je voulais TELLEMENT faire écrire Rinto en kikoolol XDDD


End file.
